


Damnit DUM-E

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Howard’s A+ Parenting, Protective Bucky, vague college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony has a new bruise. Bucky has questions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 282
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Damnit DUM-E

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Thursday, Forehead Kisses AND “Where did that bruise come from?”

Tony is already waiting when Bucky gets to their favorite coffee shop, sitting at one of the highly coveted yet always sticky outside tables, and when he looks up and sees Bucky a bright smile breaks out across his face. Bucky starts to smile back, then freezes when he gets a little closer and notices the dark bruise on Tony’s forehead, just above his eyebrow.

“Where did that bruise come from?” Bucky says instead of any form of greeting, trying to keep his voice even and completely failing. His mind is already racing with all the most likely possibilities, from the assholes who like to harass him for being smarter than all of them combined, to _fucking Howard_ again.

Tony looks confused, rather than nervous or defensive, so that’s a good sign at least, and after a second his face clears and he lets out a soft laugh.

“So, DUM-E got a little too excited when I asked him to hand me something,” Tony starts with a huff, and then mimes what appears to be the still-clumsy movement of DUM-E’s arm, “and in his defense, he _did_ hand me the wrench. Directly in the face. And then put himself in timeout. I felt so bad for the poor disaster.”

“He deserves a time out,” Bucky grumbles and finally slides into his seat, dropping a quick kiss to Tony’s forehead on his way down and making sure to hit just slightly to the side of his bruise, “damaging the goods like that.”

Tony laughs and flutters his eyelashes, then wiggles a finger at him and says “no fighting my idiot robot child.”

“Fine,” Bucky says with a heavy sigh, like he’d been really looking forward to it, and when Tony laughs again Bucky leans over to steal his coffee.


End file.
